The Multiverse Peril Revamped
by Persondynamo222
Summary: The Multiverse is in peril by an unknown evil. And the only ones who can stop it, are 3 orphans. Will they succeed? Or will they perish? (This is a remake of the original Multiverse Peril that I did because I did not like the original. This is also M for, reasons not safe for children. Some things that will happen are dismemberment, children getting murdered, etc.)
1. The Beginning

The year was 2019. It was a chaotic year so far. But it was about to get worse. Way worse.

In an orphanage located in New York city, two boys ran down the hallway, one chasing the other and both were having fun. The one in front was a white Russian kid, age 12. He had short black hair, a body of an ordinary 12 year old, blue eyes, and wore a red shirt and blue jeans. This kid's nane was Rodger Genning. The one behind him was a black Scottish teen, age 17. He has very short blonde hair, a fat body, and wore a blue shirt and tan cargo shorts. This was Robert Alex Splicer. But the noticable thing was his eyes. They were a sign that he was blind, considering his irises were grey. But as he chased Rodger, he would jump over toys and turn corners like a person with sight. Doctors did label him blind, but he was seeing perfectly fine. Rodger Genning and Robert Alex Splicer were inseperable, best friends.

As they ran through the halls, Robert ran faster in a random burst of speed and tackled Rodger to the floor of the room, which was the tv room and had all the other orphans in it. Robert pulled Rodger into a big bear hug and the two giggled. The orphanage manager, an elderly nun named Sister Mandy, saw this and smiled. The tv had cartoons on it, but the kids of different ages, ranging from 5 years to 16 years, were staring right at the best friends. One kid got up, a 10 year old named Jack. Jack was the bully of the orphanage. He walked to Robert and pushed him to the ground. Sister Mandy picked Jack up before he could continue his assault. But Robert kept his cool as he stood up. Robert was always bullied by the other kids because of one thing. He had the ability to control an energy called Spirit Mist.

Robert's father was called the Multiverse Hero. The Multiverse Hero had many identities. After a death of a previous Multiverse Hero, a random baby would possess it and become the new hero of the multiverse. But Robert was a special case. The father died and the Spirit Mist usage was transferred to his son, which never happened in Multiverse Hero history.

The tv started to blare a siren. The president came on, replacing the cartoons, and told the entire city of New York to evacuate. The reason was because robots from multiple portals were entering the city. But the orphanage was located in a part of New York that had no evacuation center at all.

"Everyone. Go hide." Sister Mandy commanded. Everyone rushed to their rooms and hid under their beds. Robert hid with Rodger and stayed quiet. But before anyone knew, a bomb went off on the roof of the orphanage. Multiple robots flew in and started to flip over beds, grabbing and throwing the other orphans like they were looking for something, or someone. Robert and Rodger trembled in unbridled terror as they watched the mayhem take fold. All the robots soon left. Except one. The robot had Jack in its grasp, obviously about to punch a hole right through the child's skull through his eyesocket. Sister Mandy rushed in to get the kids to safety and saw what was about to happen and was fearing for Jack's life.

Robert got mad and came out of his hiding spot. He charged the robot and was about to punch it to distract it. But his fist was enveloped by the Spirit Mist as his fist made contact with the robot. Because of the force that resulted from that incident, the robot was obliterated with a large explosion. Sister Mandy, Jack, Rodger, and Robert were all shocked at what happened. Robert looked at his fist, seeing it enveloped still. As hee released the fist, the energy was absorbed back into his body. Robert was still stunned, but Rodger yanked him by the sleeve of his shirt to start running.

When the 4 were outside, they saw the extreme chaos that was going on. It was like a nuke had dropped. Buildings damaged, cars flipped over, and just total destruction everywhere. Jack saw 3 robots coming towards them and tugged on Sister Mandy's dress before picking up some rebar. Sister Mandy picked some bricks up and looked to Rodger and Robert. "Run. We will hold em off." Jack told them. Sister Mandy looked back at the robots, knowing this would be suicide. But what other choice did they have? They had the new Multiverse Hero and these robots were definitely after him.

Robert had to pick up Rodger and run with him because his best friend was refusing to leave the nun's side. As they ran down the street, they could hear laser blasts and the agonized cries of pain from the nun and the bully. This brought tears to their eyes. Sister Mandy has raised them since they were very young. They found her as their mother during their stay in the orphanage. And Jack may have been a bully, but they did see compassion in Jack's eyes. Hearing them get killed made the friends extremely devistated. But they had to keep going. For them.

A limo pulled up and stopped in front of them. Robert put Rodger down and they both got ready for a brawl. The window opened and showed, a girl the had never seen before. She had blonde hair, red cheeks, and worn a red suit top with black dress pants. She was like a ruler of some kind. "Get in!" She shouted. Robert and Rodger looked at each other with skepticism. They heard fast paced clanking behind them and saw thousands, if not millions, of robots approaching. Because of that bot army, they had no choice but to do as she said. So the limo started to pull out once they were in. They almost made it out until one grabbed the door and ripped it off before getting ran over by the limo. Rodger was not buckled and he flew out the doorless side when the limo swerved hard to avoide 50 robots that were blocking a route out of the city. But Robert caught him by the leg as his friend was dangling closely near the road.

He pulled him in and embraced him before looking at the girl. Robert sighed and smiled before turning to the girl. "Thanks lass. You saved me and my bestie's life back there." Robert said with a slight chuckle. Rodger tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to his hand, seeing it was smoking. Robert got nervous and looked to the woman as he shook his hand to clear the smoke. "Eh, may we know your name lass?" He asked before looking at the hole where a door should be. "My name is Charlie." She said as she too looked at the doorless hole. "Man. If the robots are this bad, we might need to send some more soldiers." That name made bells ring in Robert's head, but he didn't say anything as the limo put the pedal to the metal out of New York.

_**(So here is the first chapter of the new Multiverse Peril. Listen. I will of course use updated versions of universes in the original, like the Pokemon Sun and Moon anime as well as the most recent version of Monster High, and I do have some universes in mind, like Hazbin Hotel obviously. But, do not be afraid to suggest universes.)**_


	2. Fury Road

As the limo drove down the highway, Robert, Rodger, and Charlie were talking about where they came from, their past, etc. "So you are the princess of Hell from a universe called Hazbin Hotel? Right. And I am the god of Atlantis." Rodger said with sarcasm. Robert was a little stunned. Not from her origin, but from her just being here. How did she get here? Why is she here? Why did she rescue them? So many questions were running through his head faster than Usain Bolt. "Uh, lass? Can you tell us what the bloody hell is going on?" Robert asked, not trying to sound rude but did sounded rude. "Well. I was planning on telling you when we got to our destination. But this is too big to be kept a secret." She said. She took in a deep breath and sighed. "There is this war going on. Someone wants you dead because you are the Multiverse Hero. But the war came a lot sooner than we hoped. We expected it to start when you were 34 or even 40, since there were signs of this happening at those times. But here we are now. You not knowing how to use your powers and already tasked with stopping this. We do not know who is behind this, but-"

Before she could finish, a blast was heard and the limo swerved heavily, shaking the trio around. "Bloody hell?" Robert asked. He stammered to the window of the opposite door and wished he didn't. He turned to the others and shouted "They bloody found us!" Whirring was heard right after he sais that. A robot like the one in the city has gotten into the limo. But this one was a little bulkier than the ones before and it had a cannon for an arm ininstead of the guns the city robots had. Robert rushed at the robot and pushed it out of the vehicle, seeing that the limo was surrounded by countless robots.

Robert cowered back a little before looking at the two. As he stared into their eyes, he figured what he had to do. "Charlie. You called me a hero. Time for me to bloody be one." He said before jumping out of the limo, grabbing the roof and climbing onto the top of it. Charlie tried to stop him, but he was on the roof before they knew it.

Robert now stared into the swarm of flying robots. He clenched his fists very tightly, but his arms did not glow like before. "Bloody hell. Fine. I do not bloody need Spirit Mist." He said to himself in annoyance. A robot soon landed in front of him and he swung at it. When his fist made contact, a crack was heard and Robert was wincing in pain as he held his hand. The robot then did a retaliation swing and launched Robert onto the hood of the car, shattering the windshield. When he looked inside, he could not believe his eyes. He saw Aizawa from My Hero Academia in the driver's seat while DC's Aquaman (movie Aquaman I mean) sat in the passenger seat. Robert stood onto the hood of the limo and looked at them. "Bloody put the pedal to the metal!" He shouted before climbing back onto the roof. Aizawa did as Robert said and floored it.

By now, Robert was having a hard time even standing on the roof as he battled the robot. He looked around himself and soon found he was surrounded by 6 more robots. Before he could react, a gunshot was heard and a bullet went through one of the robot's head. Robert looked at the origin and smirked as he saw Charlie with a smoking gun. "Use your Spirit Mist!" Charlie shouted. Robert saw a robot charge him, so he put his head on its hips along with his hands and flipped it over his head, making it fly off of the vehicle. "I cannot do that lass!" He shouted back. Charlie had climbed onto the roof at this point and looked at the remaining 4 robots on the roof of the limo. "Why the fuck not?" She asked. "Bloody Mist will not bloody work!" He said back at her. "Like you bloody said, I do not know how to use it! That one time at the orphanage was a fluke!"

Robert heard metallic footsteps behind him and saw a robot about to pounce on him. Charlie aimed the gun at it, but a trident pierced said robot before got the shot off. When it fell, it revealed that Aquaman was behind it. He removed the trident from the robot and glared at tge Multiverse Hero. "Then make it work." He said before going into the open hole where the door was to check up on Rodger.

As Aquaman got in, he was greeted by Rodger pointing a sawed off shotgun at him with the gun an inch away from firing. "Calm down there boy." He said as he slowly approached him. Rodger put the gun down but then grabbed it again and fired. Aquaman expected the shell to hit him, but heard static instead. Rodger did not aim at him, he aimed at a robot that was behind him. "Wow. You do know how to use that thing." Aquaman said in amazement. "I watched a lot of tv." Rodger remarked.

Meanwhile on the roof, Robert and Charlie were back to back, kicking robots off of the limo, trying to stay on as the limo swered intensely to avoid plasma shots from the robots behind them. Robert looked to the front of the limo and his heart sunk. What he saw was an entire wall of robots 3 miles away. He looked to Charlie anand got her attention by nudging her shoulder. When she saw what he did, she told him "Use the Spirit Orb!" Robert just looked at her in confusion. "Just think you are holding a ball, like a bowling ball, and the Spirit Mist will do the rest!" She explained.

But before he could attempt it, Aquaman pulled them in and hid them behind his body. "Not the time for a bloody hug!" Robert shouted. "Not hugging! Bracing!" He shouted back. Before the teen asked what he meant, the group got jostled around. Aizawa had just rammed the wall at full force and kept going.

Robert looked at the damages to the front as Aquaman made his way to the front seat. A portal opened up and Robert was expecting more robots to come through. But he was very frightened when he saw that Aizawa was not slowing down. "Close the door and the windows! They made a shortcut!" Aizawa shouted. "But the door was ripoed off!" Rodger and Charlie shouted in unison. Robert then got an idea and looked at Aizawa, who stared back throigh the mirror. "Go through it." He ordered. Rodger and Charlie looked at him in pure terror. Before they could say to go the long way, Robert sat on the floor of the limo and pulled them into an embrace, shielding them with his body.

When they entered the portal, Robert screamed in agony right away as the particles from inside the portal were ripping his flesh off. The portal around them almost instantly burned through the shirt and left him bare chested, which did not help. But despite the extremely agonizing pain he was in, he still shielded them from the effects of warping to who knows where. There was also the thought in both Rodger's and Robert's minds of if they are going to where the robots came from.

It was 5 minutes of extreme pain before the limo crashed landed on the other side. Charlie and Rodger, along with Aizawa and Aquaman, hurried to his side. Aizawa looked around the place, shouting "We need to get him to the medical bay and fast! Anyone! Bring the Multiverse Hero to the medicsl bay!" But Robert had blacked out from the pain after the limo stopped and barely still had a pulse.


	3. Awakening

Robert woke up with a jolt. At first he thought it was a dream. That was, until he saw the bloody bandages wrapped around that torso, the iv stand that was attached to his arm, heard a heart monitor, and saw that he was in a room he had never seen before. He also noted that he had an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth.

Robert looked over at Rodger. He snapped his fingers. It was weak and quiet, but it still got his friend's attention. Rodger jumped up and wanted to hug him. But Charlie, who was also in the room, grabbed hom by the shirt and yanked him. The princess of Hell looked relieved, but was looking very pissed.

"What the fuck?! Why would you do that?! Even though you knew that you were our only hole!!" She shouted to the Scottish teenager. Robert let out a very weak chuckle before weakly saying "Lassie. Ah ken a'm th' multiverse hero. Yi''ll need tae ken that a multiverse hero puts ithers beside themselves. Meaning if a nuke goess aff, th' hero wull risk thair bides tae save as mony fowk as thay kin. (Girl. I know I am the Multiverse Hero. You need to understand that a Multiverse Hero puts others beside themselves. Meaning if a nuke goess off, the hero will risk their lives to save as many people as they can.)" The explanation threw off Charlie. She was stunned by how adult that sounded, and how right he was. She was going to ask hiw he knew that, but Aquaman walked through the door. He saw that he was awake and smiled.

"Oh. You are awake. I know what you are going to ask. You have been in a coma for two days." He said. Robert was shocked. Yes he did save two lives, but he went into a coma because of his good deed. But Aquaman gave a reassuring grin. "You are the talk of the base. Showing true heroism like your father. He would always throw himself into life threatening situations. Said he wanted to test his strength and that it was more of a priority." The king of the ocean explained.

Robert wanted to sit up, but he was basically locked down in the bed due to the pain in his back and the IC needle in his arm, making it unable for him to bend his elbow. He had no choice but to look around. Then someone walked in. She was a blonde, skinny woman. She had a halo over her head, a white outfut with a gold colored toonik bottoms, and mechanical wings. She looked like an angel.

"Good morning Robert Alex Splicer. My name is Dr. Angela Ziegler. But you can call me Mercy." She said. She walked over and took out the iv and took the mask off him. She then helped him sit up, giving hihim a better view of the room. "Whaur am ah? (Where am I?)" He asked the angel. "You are in a room of the medical bay. Oh. You rememded me. Welcome to the base. When you feel better, me or Aquaman will show you around." She said before leaving.

Robert kept looking around, but nodded at what she said. He looked at everyone in the room, still bound to the bed by his backpains. The multiverse hero to be let out a sigh and looked at Charlie. "Howfur lang did she say it wull tak' fur mah back tae heal? (How long did she say it will twke for my back to heal?)" He asked. Charlie let out a grunt and saymid "About a week. But she also said that you can walk a few hours from now." She then looked at the others. "Well. We should let you get some rest. See you tomorrow." With that, Charlie and Aquaman left the room. Rodger stayed to fistbump his best friend before leaving as well. That is when Robert closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The time was unkniwn, but it seemed to be very late at night when Robert woke up. He felt his pain was gone so he went and got up. He noticed that the needle was back in his arm and sighed. Mercy had put it in as a precaution. He noticed that there was now also an IV bag attatched. So he grabbed the IV stand and left the room. So with everyone presumable asleep, Robert wandered the halls on the base, confused on where to go. It was by luck that the seventh room he entered was the mmess hall. He looked around and saw someone making some food, unaware of his presence. It was a boy, probably thirteen. He wore a hat that had a pine tree on it, a blue vest with a red shirt under it, and medium length brown hair. Robert whistled to the boy, which made him jump and spin around. The boy had a surprised face on, but then want into a shocked mode. He ran to the multiverse hero to be and got in his personal space.

"Oh my gosh! You're him! You are the son of the multiverse hero! Oh, uh, sorry. Let me introduce myself. My name is Dipper Pines, from the Gravity Falls universe." The boy said and sruck his hand out. Robert then shook it with his good hand. Dipper then ran back to the microwave and took out a plate that had a few slices of pizza. "I was going to have these, but, maybe we can share them? You have done nothing but sleep the entire few days." Dipper said. Robert shrugged and sat down next to him. "Awright Dipper? whaur is a' body? ah hae nae seen a'body bit Charlie, mah best mukker, Aquaman, 'n' Mercy sin ah woken up in that kip. (Hey Dipper? Where is everybody? I have not seen anyone but Charlie, my best friend, Aquaman, and Mercy since I woken up in that bed.)" Dipper just shrugged. "It is midnight, so I would guess they are sleeping. Like how I am guessing you just woke up." This made Robert chuckked as he ate the pizza. The two then spent the rest of the night talking in the mess hall.


	4. The Discovery

In the morning, Mercy was the first to walk into the mess hall. When she saw Dipper and Robert talking with a couple cups of tea, she smiled and waved to them. Robert yawned and waved back, Dipper doing the same. He then realized the time and chuckled. "Oh man. I guess we were up all night, huh? Lost track of time." He said to Dipper and Mercy. The angel just giggled before going to make some tea for herself.

Robert sipped some tea when he got approached by Mercy, who was waiting for her tea to be ready. "So darling. Doing okay?" She asked as she gave him a warm smile. Robert just nodded and yawned again, looking into his tea before taking a sip. "Yeah. But, could you take the IV out? I'm feeling better." He said.

Mercy was a little surprised at this statement. She then squinted her eyes slightly when she realized something.

"Robert. Turn around and lift your gown." She said.

Robert looked at her confused, but did as she said. He turned around and lifted his gown for her. He felt lucky that Mercy kept his boxers on for him.

What Mercy saw made her audibly gasp. She ran to her room, came back, and took a picture. She then made both Dipper and Robert look at the photo she took.

In the picture, his back was clear. Not showing and injury at all. Like what he did never even happened. She then rushed to and from the emergency bay and showed them the before image. In the before image, his back was mangled. Lost flesh, some ribs and parts of his spine showing, overall a horrifying scene.

Robert, upon seeing the two images, took her phone and the medical picture, looking over them and looking bewildered.

It was at this moment, Aizawa, Aquaman, Rodger, and Charlie walked in. They saw the three of them staring at the phone and picture in amazement, so they went to check it out. On seeing it, Aquaman gave out a heart laugh.

"Robert. You father always said the Multiverse Hero heal quickly. But this is the first time it ever healed that quickly!" He said with slight wonder.

Charlie and the rest were stunned. They made Robert take the gown off the confirm this. And it was true. Over the few days, he had healed.

"Oh my god." Was all Aizawa could muster.

Mercy stood up and chuckled. "I need to run some tests. I'll need to find a way to harvest some of your Spirit Mist." She said.

But then Aquaman shook his head. "No. His father and I were close. He explained to me about how the Spirit Mist works in this regard." He said.

They all looked to him in confusion. He took this as a cue to explain.

"Let me explain. Spirit Mist is a binding force in the multiverse. Well, not just a binding force. It's the back bone of the multiverse. Without it, the multiverse will literally crumble into nothing. Anyway, I'm getting off track. You have healed faster than any Multiverse Hero before you. Even your father couldn't have regenerated that kind of injury faster. The Spirit Mist repairs cells. If any are missing, then the mist will cover the area and rebuild. It'll also make that area stronger as to not get damaged as easily from before the hit. Not many people know how Spirit Mist works. Your dad even admitted that not even the Multiverse Hero, the commanders of Spirit Mist, knows how it functions fully."

Everyone was stunned at what he said. The fact that he regenerates faster than any other hero was very surprising. Though Aquaman cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Though your father proposed a theory. His theory is that every time the Spirit Mist is passed down, it learns and makes the next being stronger. Meaning, the current hero is a lot stronger than the ones before, because the Spirit Mist recalls their powers, abilities, and everything and copies it to the next user." He says. "Though that is just a theory."

Mercy starts to think about this new information. She then looks to Robert. "I will have to do some research on this In the mean time, since you are feeling better, why not go train. You'll need it." She says as she takes his IV out.

"Can't it wait until after breakfast?" Robert asks as he stands and stretches. He then puts his gown back on before cracking his back. "I have been up since midnight."

Dipper chuckles. "Come on. We ate pizza at midnight." He says.

"Exactly." Robert answers.


End file.
